deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-out Mythical War Tourney!
Since the dawn of time, humans have fought terrifying creatures. Such as man beasts, man eating creatures, and plenty of other formidable foes. Now, they will all CLASH in battle once more! They will fight in several arenas that most men would dare not tread, or abondoned for different reasons. All will fight, for a chance at fame, glory, and wealth beyond their wildest dreams! Who will rise? Who will fall? The audiance will decide, what makes the fighters... And what breaks them. There can only be one in the All-out Mythical War Tournament! 'Fighter Customization ' 1. Race: '''What kind of race is your fighter? Is it human, an elf, a anthromorphic cat? Is it a hybrid? Be creative! '''2. Appearence: '''What clothing does your warrior wear? Does he wear a full suit of iron with a red cape? Armor made from durable leaves? Is he chubby, or skinny? (NOTE: YOUR CLOTHING WILL EFFECT YOUR FIGHTER! i.e a full suit will protect them greatly, but slow them down.) '''3.Personality: '''What kind of behavior does your fighter have? Is he a nice guy, or is he a jerk? Again, be creative. '''4. Backstory (Current): '''Give your fighter a backstory. Was he born a noble birth, or grew up in the slums? And say what he does now-a-days. Maybe he owns a store, or maybe he lives in a castle. '''5. Weapons: '''The weapons your fighter uses in combat. Iron sword, Crossbow, Bow and Arrows, Hookblades anything you think would work! (Note: No guns!) Also: Weapons that convert ARE allowed! Like a sword that converts into a bow is fine. Weapons can also be combined. '''6. Magic (Optional): '''You can use magic styles if wanted. You can use fire spells, water, or earth and plenty other magic types. Combine if you wish! Only two magic types allowed. '''7. Mounts (Optional): '''Your personal steed! Is it an armored Ostrich, or a Horse? (Again, you don't NEED a Mount) '''8. Strengths/Other advantages: '''What are some strengths your fighter has? Strengths: Has light weaponry, moves fast. Other advantages are what your fighter can use during battle. Such examples include training in Hand-to hand combat (What kind of combat?). Or know how to make potions which can make them fight better. (Note: Three strengths, and two advantages.) '''9.. Weaknesses: What are some stuff that makes your fighter weaker? Does his crossbow take long to load? Is he slow? Arenas ' You, the voter, will be able to vote where the fighters fight! Such places include jungles, artic areas, deserts, and other environments. This areas will include dangers for your fighter to face, so it matters where you end up. 'Rules No guns of ANY TIME Your outfit, and weight WILL MATTER. Maximum of 10 weapons No dragon mounts No OP weapons (Such as an "undodgeable arrow" or "An Insta kill weapon" No modern WEAPONS such as Machine guns, Rocket launchers, or snipers of ANY KIND No OP armor such as "An armour where NO known weapon or magic can penentrate it" Be as creative as possible! As long as you follow the rules, it should be good! BEGIN ENTERING. 'Battles ' Here are the matchups so far for the tournament, people can also join in. 1. Rayne (Beastman14) vs Black Death (Geekboy27) 2. Xemgrond (WassBoss) vs Eilios (BattleGames 1) 3. Ancient Fear/Metus (Dark is Near) vs Scudders P. Keratosis (Dr. Las Moore) 4. Eodisus The Bold (GSFB) vs Fukushū (Undead RVD) 5. Obama (Utter Noob) vs Silas (Affectos) 6. Silver Rhino (OshBosh) vs Aed Lugh (AgentXA564): TBD More participants needed! Category:Blog posts